


Игра без правил

by delannoie



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	Игра без правил

***

Аномальная жара держалась в Сан-Франциско уже несколько дней. Термометры показывали «+28» и до конца недели температура обещала подняться еще на несколько пунктов. Дерек, сидя на кухне, пытался сосредоточиться на книге. Все окна были открыты, но это не спасало. В голове была каша.

Ник вышел на кухню, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку. Не обращая внимания на Дерека, он направился к холодильнику, извлек оттуда бутылку минералки, отпил пару глотков и, недолго думая, вылил остатки воды себе на голову.

Вода стекла с его коротких волос на плечи. Тонкие струйки сбежали по груди и животу вниз, где из-под пояса низких шорт отчетливо видна была полоска волос. 

Дерек сглотнул. В доме было и без того жарко. Но сейчас ему казалось – он в Аду, поджаривается на медленном огне.

– О, привет, Дерек, я тебя не заметил, – Ник улыбнулся ему.

«Не заметил. Как же», – хитрый прищур Бойла говорил об обратном.

– Жарко просто пиздец, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Ник. – Чертовы кондиционеры, видимо, от перегрузки сгорели. Я звонил этим козлам из сервиса. Приедут не раньше, чем завтра. С этой погодой по всему городу проблемы.

Пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, Дерек даже не сделал Бойлу замечание по поводу выражений, которые тот использовал.

– Над чем работаешь? – Ник уселся на край стола.

– Это не работа, – Рейн наконец смог заговорить. – Друг прислал любопытную книгу о фараонах Пятой династии.  
– А-а, твое очередное заумное чтиво, – разочарованно протянул Ник. – Я в душ, а то начинаю перегреваться. 

Уже у самых дверей он оглянулся.  
– Тебе бы тоже не помешало освежиться. Выглядишь так, словно сейчас расплавишься.  
И Дерека бросило в жар от насмешливой ухмылки Бойла.

***

Дерек помнил Ника задиристым вихрастым мальчишкой, который, несмотря на свой тяжелый характер, был прекрасным заботливым сыном и опорой для матери.

После ее смерти Бойл слетел с катушек, у него начались проблемы в школе. Он и еще двое парней то и дело попадались на мелких шалостях.  
Дерек вызвался быть опекуном Ника до его восемнадцатилетия. У него никогда не было ни семьи, ни детей, и как иметь дело с семнадцатилетним подростком, он не представлял совершенно.

Ник подкалывал его, ссорился, бунтовал против попыток Дерека заменить ему отца и вообще как-либо контролировать его жизнь. А уж о том, чтобы стать одним из членов «Наследия», и слышать не хотел.

Через год он заявил, что записался в ВМС и скоро уедет на тренировочную базу морских котиков. Дерек пытался его переубедить, но парень не слушал его. Все закончилось тем, что Ник, покидав вещи в рюкзак, уехал к другу, вместе с которым записался в армию.

Ему было восемнадцать. Дерек больше не мог повлиять на его жизнь и не нес за него ответственность.

Из армии Ник вернулся другим. Повзрослевшим и надломленным. За три года из нескладного подростка он превратился в молодого привлекательного подтянутого мужчину. Но, что бы там с ним ни случилось – это только усугубило разлад в душе Бойла.

Он не рассказывал ничего, кроме сухих фактов. Замыкался, отмалчивался, изматывал себя тренировками и довольно часто нарывался на неприятности. У него хватало ума не влезать в драки в барах, но с заданий он редко возвращался без пары свежих царапин или синяков.

Отношения Дерека и Ника изменились странным образом. Было нечто такое в словах, сказанных ими друг другу, в том, как Ник щурился, как усмехался уголком рта, как дерзко и бесстрашно спорил, как бесцеремонно усаживался на стол в его кабинете вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться стулом, что вызывало у Дерека противоречивые чувства. Ему хотелось поставить Ника на место, вбить в его горячую голову немного трезвого смысла и заткнуть этого рьяного спорщика.

О способе, которым он хотел заставить Ника замолчать, Дерек предпочитал не думать. Это было абсолютно непристойно и совершенно недопустимо. А Бойла, похоже, забавляло, как искрит между ними во время каждой ссоры

***

После того случая с бутылкой воды Дерек стал внимательней следить за поведением Бойла, но тот вел себя тише, чем обычно. Хотя Дерек почти ощущал исходящие от него флюиды недовольства. К собственному удивлению, он обнаружил в себе чувство, похожее на разочарование.

Вернувшись с очередного задания, Ник сидел в аппаратной, мрачно растирая потянутое плечо. Вечер выдался не из легких. Ему крепко досталось.  
– Болит? – поинтересовался Дерек сочувственно.  
– Ерунда. Поболит и пройдет, – отмахнулся Ник.  
Без долгих прелюдий Дерек подошел сзади и, сжав его плечи, принялся их разминать.  
– Твою мать! Ох! Ай! – возмущался Бойл.  
– Терпи. И не забывай дышать, – тон Дерека был ровным и спокойным.  
Ник звучно засопел.  
Дерек беспощадно сжал его больное плечо, и задержал пальцы, уверенно надавливая на какие-то точки.  
– Сукин сы-ы-ын, – тихо заскулил Ник.  
– Почти все, - Рейн провел пальцами по основанию шеи успокаивающе. Ему доставляло неизъяснимое удовольствие контролировать тело Бойла.  
–О-ох… – выдохнул Ник.  
Этот стон был почти эротичен, и Дереку стало не по себе.  
– Хорошо. Дыши. Вот так, - на свой страх и риск он повторил движение еще несколько раз.  
Ник, буквально растекся по столу, словно гора упала с его плеч. Напряжение ушло вместе с болью. Он чувствовал себя безвольной тряпичной куклой, отвечая стонами на действия Рейна.  
– Черт, - тихо пробормотал Ник, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на столе ладони.  
– Полегчало? – Дерек ласково пропустил пальцы сквозь короткие жесткие волосы Бойла, ероша непослушную шевелюру.  
– Чувствую себя изнасилованным в позвоночник, – фыркнул его молодой коллега. – Лучше б ты меня действительно выебал!  
– Я подумаю над этим, – ответил Дерек с едва заметной улыбкой, мягко сжав его плечи напоследок.

***

Дерек осознавал, что вовлекся в игру Бойла, какой бы она ни была, но не решался сделать шаг к прояснению ситуации. Он говорил себе, что Ник для него как сын. Ему было тридцать девять, Нику всего двадцать два; при такой разнице в возрасте любое отклонение от дружеско-рабочих отношений привело бы к катастрофе.

Все изменилось с появлением Джулии. Дерек не мог не отметить, что она позитивно влияет на Ника. Он стал мягче, спокойней, сдержанней. Начал внимательней относиться к своим обязанностям и даже почти перестал нецензурно выражаться. Алекс не переставала умиляться, искренне радуясь за подругу. Дерек не разделял ее радужного настроя, смутно предчувствуя что-то недоброе в будущем.

С одной стороны, он испытывал облегчение. Ник перестал так откровенно нарываться и Дереку больше не приходилось гадать: Бойл с ним действительно флиртует или ему мерещится черти что? Но испытывал он и ревность. Как бы ни пытался Дерек это отрицать, он хотел Ника Бойла, и видеть, что у того есть девушка, было довольно болезненно. 

– Привет, Дерек, ты занят? – Ник стоял на пороге его кабинета.  
– Нет, заходи, – Дерек кивнул.  
– Слушай я… – Ник замялся. – У нас с Джулией все серьезно… кажется, – молодой мужчина неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
– О, я рад за вас, – Рейн постарался выдавить улыбку.  
– Серьезно? – Ник неодобрительно нахмурился.  
– Конечно. Джулия замечательная девушка, – Дерек не мог – а точнее, просто боялся – понять причину, по которой Ник выглядит таким разочарованным.  
– Ну, ладно, - хмыкнул Ник. – Только не надейся, что ей удастся меня перевоспитать полностью. 

Ровно через месяц поле этого разговора Джулия погибла в Ирландии.

***

Дерек не подозревал, что творилось в семье Бойлов. В тот вечер, когда все выяснилось, после того как мальчик-призрак увел на тот свет своего отца, Ник куда-то пропал. Дерек нашел его на улице. Ник сидел на лестнице в одной футболке и джинсах. Было довольно прохладно, ливень превратился в моросящий дождик.  
– Можно присесть? - Рейн остановился рядом, сжимая зонт в руке.  
– Угу,– Бойл кажется, не заметил, что вымок до нитки.  
Дерек опустился рядом на холодный влажный камень.  
– Этот человек. Я был несправедлив по отношению к нему, – мрачно заговорил Ник. – Я думал, он подонок, а он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти сына. Мой старик скорее удавился бы, чем это сделал.  
– Роберт Бойл был сложным человеком, но он не бросил бы своего сына в беде, – мягко возразил Дерек.  
– Не надо, – Ник резко оборвал его. – Не хочу слушать о том, каким героем был мой отец.  
Бойл нервно крутил кольцо с символикой морских котиков на пальце, прокручивая, надевая и снимая его снова.  
Дерек накрыл его беспокойные руки своей ладонью. Пальцы Ника были ледяными.  
– Мне бы хотелось забрать эту боль. Хотелось бы повернуть время вспять и сделать так, чтобы ничего этого не случилось с тобой.  
– Я знаю, – тихо отозвался Ник.  
– Пойдем в дом. Ты замерз, – Дерек ласково тронул Ника за плечо.

***

Той ночью Ник пришел к Дереку и, вместо ответа на вопрос, поцеловал его. Отчаянно и страстно. Его зрачки были огромными и бездонными. Говорить ничего не пришлось.

Наутро Дерек проснулся один. Он не знал, как заговорить о том, что случилось и что это для них значит. Ночь отпечаталась в его сознании вереницей образов.

 _Ник стягивает футболку через голову и падает на спину, когда Дерек толкает его на кровать. Ухмыляется, глядя снизу вверх, облизывает губы вызывающе. Дерек накрывает его своим телом и жадно целует, прикусывая эти дерзкие губы._

 _Ник чувственно реагирует на каждое прикосновение, почти всхлипывает от поцелуя в основание шеи и сжимает волосы Дерека. Тот прикусывает ключицу, оставляет засос. Кожа Ника горячая, и Дереку кажется, он держит в руках живой огонь._  
Ногти Ника впиваются в плечи Дерека, когда он запускает пальцы между ягодиц Бойла и неторопливо ласкает, растягивает. Он входит в Ника двумя короткими толчками и замирает, позволяя привыкнуть. Бойл требовательно приподнимает бедра навстречу, но Дерек удерживает его, сжимая бедра до синяков, контролирует, задавая неторопливый ритм. У него самого голова идет кругом.  
– Пожалуйста… – слово, которое невозможно услышать от Ника Бойла в обычной жизни, слетает с его губ в постели естественно и непринужденно.  
Его зеленые глаза шальные от возбуждения, он отдается так страстно, что у Дерека перехватывает дыхание. Он сбивается с ритма, теряет самоконтроль и вбивается в тело Ника мощными рваными толчками. Бойл сжимает коленями его бедра и кончает, срываясь на крик. Дерек еще несколько раз с силой толкается внутрь этого горячего тела, прежде чем собственный оргазм накрывает его. Ник долго не размыкает скрещенные на его пояснице ноги, не отпуская его.

***

Ник зашел к нему в кабинет утром.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он.  
– За что? – спросил Дерек, понимая, что Ник вкладывает в это простое слово гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
– За понимание, – ответил Ник.

***

Дереку было сорок два, Нику – двадцать пять. Каждый раз он обещал себе, что этот – последний, и он должен остановиться. Но как же сложно было выкинуть из головы образ Ника, выгибающегося в его руках, забыть ощущение его кожи под губами и пальцами. Забыть, как страстно и пылко он отдается, подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

Дерек всегда был более чем сдержан в проявлении эмоций, всегда умел убрать их на второй план, не забывая о деле, но этот молодой мужчина буквально сводил его с ума.  
Нарываясь, Ник, кажется, только и ждал, чтобы Дерек уложил его на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Они не говорили об этом. Это происходило само собой с пугающей неизбежностью.

Так было и в этот раз. На очередном приеме Дерек краем уха услышал, как нетрезвый Бойл расписывает достоинства главы фонда «Луна», в том числе и популярность доктора Рейна у женского пола. Его собеседница бросала крайне заинтересованные взгляды то на него, то в сторону Дерека.

– Ник, можно тебя, на минутку? – Дерек подхватил Ника под руку и, вежливо извинившись перед девушкой, вывел его в коридор.

– Ох, Господи, наконец-то до тебя дошло! – Ник прижал Дерека к стене и поцеловал. Он был абсолютно трезв, от него даже алкоголем не пахло.

Рейн был ошеломлен подобным, но желание отчитать Ника за непристойное поведение мгновенно куда-то улетучилось. Он уже забирался ладонями Нику под пиджак, оглаживал спину и бедра, стискивал крепкую задницу. Их могли застукать в любой момент. Но острое возбуждение с привкусом риска завладело им полностью.

Ник оторвался от его губ, опустился перед Дереком на колени, и, прежде чем Дерек успел возразить, расстегнул молнию брюк и взял в рот его член.  
«И где только научился?» – Рейн, оглушенный ощущениями, не заметил неловкости и неопытности Бойла.  
Нехорошая мысль, что Ник делал это с кем-то раньше, ярко вспыхнула в сознании. Дерек запустил пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке Бойла и сжал так сильно, что тот протестующе застонал. Он запрокинул Нику голову, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Бойл выглядел сейчас абсолютно развратно на коленях, с приоткрытыми влажными губами.  
– Хочу тебя, – хрипло прошептал он, сжимая бедра Рейна, лихорадочно подрагивающими пальцами.  
Этого горячего надрывного шепота и затуманенного взгляда зеленых глаз было достаточно, чтобы Дерек отбросил все сомнения.

***

Дерек знал, что может доверить Нику свою жизнь. При его тяжелом характере Бойл, был прост, честен и храбр до безумия. Но мог ли он доверить ему свое сердце?  
Ник был молод, и нельзя было сказать наверняка: не являются ли эти странные отношения для него всего лишь экспериментом по познанию собственной сексуальности.  
«Свободные отношения» были плохим вариантом, но единственным, пока они играли в эту странную игру без правил и ходили вокруг да около.

Все прояснилось, когда Дереку пришлось инсценировать собственную смерть.  
– Прости, что не бросаюсь тебе на шею… – Ник сказал ему едкие слова, скрывающие истинное желание.  
Пылкий эмоциональный Бойл не умел и не любил говорить о по-настоящему важных вещах, не любил «расстегивать душу».

Тем вечером он вернулся, убедившись, что явившийся в их Дом человек самозванец. Потрепанный после короткой схватки и рискованного прыжка из окна, Дерек хотел обработать его раны.  
– Бывало и похуже, – отмахнулся Ник и налил себе выпить, глуша боль алкоголем.  
Рейну пришлось почти силой усадить его на диван.  
– Будто тебе до меня есть дело, – фыркнул Бойл, как-то уж очень презрительно. – Я хорошо справился со своей работой. Я жив. Можно использовать меня дальше.  
Он скривился, когда смоченный спиртом бинт коснулся его лба.  
– Ник, что за ерунду ты несешь? – Дерек внимательно посмотрел Бойлу в глаза. – Конечно, мне есть до тебя дело.  
– Нет. Ты запросто инсценировал свою смерть и даже не позаботился о том, чтобы предупредить, козлина ты этакий! – Ник раздраженно отпихнул его руки. – Не подумал о том, что я буду чувствовать! – он ткнул Дерека в здоровое плечо, и тот перехватил его руки, не давая больше себя бить.  
Ник дернулся пару раз и перестал сопротивляться, мрачно уставившись на Рейна.  
– Я не знал… – Дерек говорил мягко, как может.  
– Чего не знал? Что я люблю тебя лет с шестнадцати?! – возмущенно фыркнул Ник.  
– Нет, – абсолютно честно ответил Дерек. – Я иногда вижу прошлое или будущее, но не умею читать мысли.  
Ник больше не вырывался и не пытался его ударить. Ласково погладив его запястья, Рейн отпустил Бойла.  
– Теперь знаешь, – Ник зажмурился, словно желая, чтобы все это оказалось сном, и сказанные слова можно было вернуть.  
Дерек осторожно погладил его щеку, и молодой мужчина прижался к теплой ладони губами. Рейн обнял его, притягивая к себе.  
– Я тебя тоже, – прошептал он на ухо Бойлу, и тот вцепился в него крепко, не желая больше никогда отпускать.


End file.
